<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal breakfast (in the household of exorcist pair) by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545106">Normal breakfast (in the household of exorcist pair)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Shura is pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura always manages by herself, needs nobody's help to survive. Then there is Rin, who lives by taking care of someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigakure Shura/Okumura Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal breakfast (in the household of exorcist pair)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, this is unbeta-ed. Sorry if any typo and grammatical error bothers you. I am still learning ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another morning in a residence of two exorcists. One is visibly moving through the kitchen tirelessly: reaching things, fetching stuff, cooking breakfast, while the other is… still on the way there, bee lining to the kitchen by her muscle memory.</p><p>“Smells good here.”</p><p>Content sigh, and then purring. “Good thing I married someone who can cook, hmm?”</p><p>Okamura Shura takes in the view of Rin, her husband for two years now, who dutifully places a glass of orange juice (already pasteurized) in front of her.</p><p>“Thank… you.” She gives a light peck on his cheeks and lets her fingers linger on Rin's face for another two seconds. Rin chuckles softly before returning to his cooking.</p><p>“Yeah, I cook something that even you can eat.”</p><p>“But I can eat anything?”</p><p>A sceptic look, and then… a sigh. “Yeah, only you who can stay healthy without suffering morning sickness so we don’t know that you’re actually with a child.”</p><p>Shura hums. Listening to the rant she has gone so used to. She doesn’t mind.</p><p>“then all those alcohols and missions you took!” Rin recalled with a shiver. He actually points his spatula at her.</p><p>“So I already talked to Mephisto that you could have an early maternal leave.”</p><p>
  <em>Whoa… maternal leave really? And an early one at that?</em>
</p><p>“Oi… oi… I am still fine. I am pregnant and not disabled you know? And you’re about to burn the egg.”</p><p>Rin shrieks, and then goes back to rescue their egg.</p><p>Shura chuckles.</p><p>“Also, wear warm clothes, won't you? You dress too little.” Rin said again since their egg is alright.</p><p>“Why? I always dress like this. I know for a fact that you don’t mind.” Then because she is in the mood to tease, “You like it.”</p><p>Rin almost gets choked by soup he is tasting. Half-frowning and half-pouting later (so cute, as Shura likes to say), he said, “But the baby will get cold.”</p><p>Shura chuckles. “Really Rin? Are you my husband or my mother? Heck, I don’t even know my mother.”</p><p>Rin ignores her. “I have the right to be worried. I am the father of your child.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you do. ”</p><p>Shrugs. Humming.</p><p>“Who will think that you’ll be pretty good in this pregnancy thing? But I am thankful.”</p><p>Shura looks at her husband with amusement. The young exorcist who happens to be a good cook (Rin will say the best but he opts for humility), and also Satan’s son, but that’s for another story). Not to mention that he previously  trained under her to gain control of his power.</p><p>How did they go from there to here? Between years of sending her father-in-law back to Gehenna, all exorcist trainings, and qualification exams. Now they're here. </p><p>“Somebody has to take care of you!” Rin said, finally turning off the stove. He places the stews in a soup pot saucer (is it new? She as hell doesn’t remember buying).</p><p>Rin takes the opposite chair and looks at her. Smile is playing at his lips, and it’s a mixture of lot of emotions. Maybe it’s affection, and then pride, also… is that what they call fondness?</p><p>
  <em>Shura always manages by herself and rarely (almost never) needs anybody's help to take care of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Rin who lives by taking care of someone else. Firstly his twin brother, and then… her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nice change tho. She doesn’t mind.</em>
</p><p>Shura smiles.</p><p>“More orange juice, please.”</p><p>“Later, after your meals.”</p><p>Shura complains, “Haaa? I’m thirsty now.”</p><p>“No. You’ll get water from the soup.”</p><p>A tck.</p><p>“You’re the worst, you’re just too lazy to get it right?”</p><p>A tick appears on Rin's head. “What?! I cooked for you!”</p><p>Contest of staring and nonchalant Shura.</p><p>After that, there is sighing and rising of victorious grin.</p><p>Shura gets her juice refilled in no time. So does her rice and side dishes. She doesn’t forget to kiss her man thank you afterwards. He totally doesn’t blush there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N. Got me another rare ship because I am just that masochist. I feel this is pretty OOC because in anime there is not much romantic feeling going moreover between Rin and Shura. However I am just that thick.<br/>.<br/>The reason? Well, Shura looks like a gender bender Marco (One Piece) from deviantart (Nire-Chan). Also because Rin is called demon’s son (literally), just like Ace (metaphor).<br/>.<br/>So there… fic that I wrote right after watching the anime (I think I need to read the manga too, since there are so much missing stuffs).<br/>.<br/>Lastly, thank you for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>